Double Impact
by Konoha's Crimson Fox
Summary: AU: Two worlds, the Modern and Shinobi World has intertwined into conflict between mankind, ninja and machines. The Fifth Ninja War and World War III has been caused by two well known infamous terrorists organizations known as Akatsuki and Zodiac. Uzumaki Naruto and Iron Man/Tony Edward Stark joint hands to unite the two worlds into fighting this new breed of evil. Slightly hentai.
1. Prologue

**Double Impact**

_**Double Impact Trilogy: Book II**_

**NSH Family Series Story III**

* * *

**Main Pairing: NaruSakuHina**

* * *

Prologue

Narrator's point of view

_**T**__he dawn of time, mankind worshiped the gods for thousand of years. There were many pagan gods in the universe, but none were traversed as the Asgardians of Asgard—home of the Norse Gods. Asgard was ruled by Odin, the creator of all things, giving him the nickname All-Father. His well-earned reputation took place in the __**Secret Wars.**__ Odin predicted that the Secret Wars were inevitable, but he was able to establish a peace treaty between Asgardians and the Ice Giants._

_Before the Modern World was created, the Secret Wars took place before the age of mankind. It was so secret that it remained only a myth. Blood feud between the Asgard and the Frost Giants was chaotic that nearly all realms. It was purged into peril and turmoil. Odin needed a powerful weapon or a relic to turn the tides of the war in his favor. He had his best craters forged him a Tasseract. The Tesseract was said to hold unparalleled power. Such power would even make a mortal a god. The power of the Tesseract done its job, but he had no wish to annihilate the Frost Giants._

_The war came to an end when his first-born son, Thor and his first born demi-god son named Hagoromo, named from his lover. He adopted a Frost Giant infant and disguised his appearance as an Asgardian, hoping that a Frost Giant child would strengthen the peace between the two pacts. The Frost Giants had no choice, but to give in to Odin's demands. Odin used the power of the Tesseract to cut off the underworld to other realms. This, however, made the Frost Giants eager to escape their world and conquer the realms._

_As peace came during the year to come, Odin named his eldest son—Thor Odinsson—to become the heir of Asgard. His only human child Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki was his only mortal and human son, born from his lover and mistress Princess Yagura Ōtsutsuki. Odin and Yagura shared same endeavor to end the endless war in her realm of mortals and to live a prosperous live in Asgard. There was one way that Yagura to become a goddess was to eat the forbidden fruit from the God Tree also known as the Shinju that originated from the realm of Niflheim. Asgard also called it Yggdrasil._

_Although it's forbidden to devour a fruit, which bore a fruit every thousand year, was consumed by her on Odin's will. The Shinju obeyed its master, but was secretly loath the idea of bestowing its mystical powers upon mortals, which later it was referred to as Chakra. Thus, Hagoromo was the first human born to have chakra, inherited from his mother. Peace established not too long after, but his parent's relationship was falling apart._

_Odin's wife Frigg—the Goddess and Queen of Asgard tolerated Asgardian bastards and orphans. She cherished children. However, she abhorred her husband's mistresses, especially one of royal blood. It's not her husband's infidelities that irked her, but the power one of his lovers could have over him. She wanted no one to ursup her title as Asgard's Queen. And Yagura refused to become a concubine and sister-wife to another woman._

_They were sadly separated, but Hagoromo was the only connection that they have together. On their son's seventh birthday, Odin had come to train their son in the Asgardian military-art and served the royal court of Asgard. Four times a year, Hagoromo would be allowed to visit Yagura in her little Queendom. Being given a name from his mother and her surname of her clan, Odin decided that his son should bear the Asgardian name and his birthright. _

_Hagoromo's Asgardian name is Riku Odinsson (the Son of Odin). Riku—a demi-god—joined them among the Asgardian rankings and the first living human to walk upon the Asgardian royal chamber and court. He was a prodigy. His power was easily rivaled his father, by the time he reached his sixteen birthday. Many thought he would suit better to be Odin's heir, instead of Thor the God of Thunder. However, Riku had no endeavors to lead Asgard and this made his relationship with his elder half-brother Thor very congenial._

_Loki, their step brother, loathed them. He detested his brother because Odin held them greater esteemed than him. Thor was destined to become the next leader of Asgard while Riku was the prodigious son. Loki plotted for the next five years. If he removed the prodigious son from Asgard, he felt overconfident that he would conspire to remove Thor. Thor always relied on his brute strength more than his intelligence, and this would-be Thor's downfall. He thought. _

_On his twentieth birthday, visited his mother in the congested human realm. Loki plotted to have the several Frost Giants pilfered the Tesseract and sent it to Riku's homeland. Odin was out rigidly outrageous. Odin sent an order for Riku's arrest in his home land. He was charged with treason. An uproar led to a bloodbath occurred prior to Yagura caught in the crossfire and was slain by Loki. Riku wanted revenge._

_Loki had underestimated Riku's capabilities, as Riku unraveled his scheme. Loki used the power of the Tesseract to place an impenetrable barrier around the borderlines of the realm, so nothing can't slip in or out. Not even Odin himself could breach the barrier to intervene. He also used the Tesseract's powers to summon a foul beast from the underworld. This beast was big as a mountain and the Jotun race's ace, the Ten-Tailed beast, which was later known as the Juubi, the rennegade Shinju._

_Battle commenced between Riku and Loki, while Loki had the Juubi under his influence and absolute control. The Juubi had the strength to obliterate his world and all the innocents. He could grasp the Tesseract from Loki. On contact, the Tessarect's energy was being absorbed into Riku and unstoppable rate, that he had no control of the cube. A bright flash of energy pulse in a shape of a dome sent Loki through the barrier. _

_The dome that imprisoned Loki was being powered by the Tesseract itself, as if it had a will of its own. That was the last time he'd seen his step brother. The war with the Juubi was not over. Before he commenced a battle with the colossal beast, he'd notice a few changes had been made, prior on contact with the cube. He had lost the golden hue of his hair and dread locks that he, and Thor inherited from Odin's genes._

_The color in his hair was platinum, his cerulean eyes undergone a metamorphose change. His eyes were violet, and pupils swirled like a bulls-eye. This eye was a gift from the Tasseract, which he called it the Rinnegan. His strength nearly tripled. Unfortunately, the beast proved to be too powerful to obliterate. In the end, he had to seal the Juubi inside of him. He was known to be the first Jinchuriki (a human vessel for a Biuju). _

_The ending with his feud with Loki and the beast brought an end to an endless war in his world that later became the Shinobi World. Through childhood, he was a monk before becoming an Asgardian warrior. He was known as the 'Savior of this World', although revenge and justice for Yagura were out of his reach._

_His Rinnegan gave him the ability of the Six Paths. This was how a legend spoke of him being a messiah of the Six Paths the__** Rikudou Sennin**__ better known as the Sage of the Six Paths. Shortly after he was married to black raven-haired women, he discovered the truth of chakra, which he devolved the Shinobi System, and the Rinnegan gave birth to Nin-jutsu for peace. And peace finally came to him while he ruled the Shinobi World alongside his wife._

_It was his choice to discard his Asgardian name who was given to him by his father and retake the Ōtsutsuki name once again and the name his mother had given to him on birth, knowing that Asgard and his family there had forsaken him._

_Hagoromo had two sons and one daughter with his wife. He long forsaken his father and half brother Thor for condemning him. While he would die like a mortal, he promised to himself that his body and spirit would not return to his father's court and enter Valhalla (hall of the slain). When death came from him, he felt that no one was powerful enough to tame the Juubi, so he had stripped the Juubi of its chakra._

_He sent the vessel of the Juubi to outer space where no one could reach it and many centuries later it became the moon. The Juubi's chakra was divided into nine portions. He used his father's technique called "the Creation of All Things" also refer to the Shinobi tongue as Banbutsu Sōzō. He created nine tailed beast known as the Biiju. Each Bijuu held a portion of the Juubi's power. Riku had a short conversation with his Biiju. The Nine-Tailed Fox which he named Kurama was the last he'd spoken to._

_Only Kurama knew the truth of the Rikudou Sennin's will. He predicted in the future that his Shinobi System, which signified as peace would be demolished by his descendants. He could only delay the inevitable by giving his son both his vessel and eye. The Eldest son received his eyes, signifying as power. The youngest son inherited his body, which signified as peace and love. Together, they ruled the Shinobi World._

_And lastly, he sealed his spirit into Kurama upon death where it would lie dormant. He'd written a prophecy that his decedents from both sides of his sons' family tree will spark an ever lasting war that would threaten the realms. His spirit would be active when upon the__** Prophecy Child**__, becoming the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and taping into Kurama's chakra without being consumed by hatred._

_The last two lines in the stone tablet had carved, "The Prophecy Child will inherit my spirit from Kurama and become my reincarnation... the Tesseract is the key to peace. Then I shall face my father Odin All-Father and brother Thor the God of Thunder's judgment." _

_It has been about a thousand years passed since Hogoromo's death. The barrier around the Shinbi withered away. Loki had returned to Asgard, lying under oath that Hogoromo was an oath breaker and a blood filthy traitor, while the Tessaract remained at large. It was later discovered in the Modern World by Norwegians and was kept hidden in a temple in the heart of Norway until World War 2._

_Nazi General Johann Schmidt, also leader of HYDRA had ransacked the temple and looted the Tesseract. He'd used it to power his machines and highly advanced weapons. Later in the war, Schmidt was last seeing fleeing in a gigantic airship, generated by the cube's power, fighting Steve Rodgers and his alter ego Captain America. Upon using the Tesseract, the cube's power was inconsistent and accidentally warped Johann into time and space. _

_Captain America was lost with the Tesseract in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. The Tesseract was later recovered by Howard Stark of Stark Industry and was kept in S.H.I.E.L.D custody for decades until it was shipped out to Tokyo in September 2012, stolen by Zodiac's leader the returning Johann Schmidt better known as the Red Skull. The Tasseract was back into his hands, and he used its powers to try to incinerate Iron Man and Iron Monger together._

_Like many years before, the Tesseract's powers proved to be inconsistent. Instead of incinerating, the Red Skull accidentally warped them into time and space, eventually they landed in the Shinobi World. While Iron Man was away, the Red Skull used this opportunity to throw the Shinobi World and Modern World into chaos with the help of Loki the Cunning/Trickster and Sasuke Uchiha. _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New York October 10 2013

_**T**_he sky scorched orange. Flames falling from the American skies. The Nazi conquest has been a success. The eastern border has been conquered by Zodiac's leader's Johann. The city was in shambles. Bodies were being piled and cremated. The screams of women being lagged into the alley by Nazi soldiers to be raped, soothed his ears. There was a time that he raped his first girl and murdered her in cold blood all because she refused and rejected to become his girlfriend.

Life wasn't perfect from his childhood. Johann's mother died while giving birth to him. His wretched father blamed him for the cause of death to his mother whom he would stoop so low is to drown him. If he had not committed suicide, Johann would have taken pleasure disemboweling his father limb from limb. The doctor who arbitrated to stop his drowning had taken him to an orphanage.

There he lived among the orphans. His life couldn't get any sombre. He was shunned and be treated like a scapegoat whom he always had a tendency getting into fights. He nearly killed his fellow orphan by straddling him and mounted punches to the side of the boy's temples. He was punished for that. He came to terms that the orphanage would no longer welcome him, so fled the orphanage at seven years of age and lived on the streets as a beggar and a thief.

He didn't want this life, but he had to make a living out on the damply streets. As he reached his teenage years, he was time from time employed by a Jewish shop keeper. He befriended the shop keeper's daughter, as she was the only one who had treated him so kindly until that ungrateful night. Esther, the girl and only person that had been kind to him had rejected him. He forced himself upon her.

He loved the way she squirmed, cried out his name in pure agony. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, glistening in the night. He loved the way she pleaded and begged for him to stop until a certain part of him regretted watch he had done. After he ceased his ravishment, Esther reached out with all the strength and tried to gouge out his eyes and called him a monster. Something within made him snapped beyond his control.

Next thing he knew, he found his hands wrapped around the girl's necking, squeezing the life out of her. He'd committed murder on his first love. He fled in terror for his life and at the same time, feeling ecstatic and joyful for his first kill. Esther's death by his hands was a way for him to vent his anger on the world that had shunned him in myriad ways since his birth.

He vowed that he would not succumb to the world. The world itself will succumb to him by fear. Only then, Esther's words to him can be put to rest. Hitler's training and appointed right-hand man allowed Johann to strife for power—so much power that he was going to back stab his own mentor in the back and conquered Berlin for himself and his Hydra organization.

However, America had its new Ace up their sleeve, which was the turning point of World War II... Captain America. Captain had ruined his plans for world domination, and the Tesseract had back fired on him.

Johann dismounted himself from one of the Nazi jeeps. Johann still wore his hood and veil that concealed his face. He was wearing a custom-made black lathered military uniform. His right shoulders had the new swastika emblems attached to the uniform. The swastika's four points bared the feathers of a hawk.

He surveyed his minions work. There were American slaves all hunched in a single roll. The men were separated from the women and children. Carefully, he stepped over the corpse of an American Army soldier. He smelt the burning timbers, and burnt oil filled his nostrils. America was finally his. Once America succumbed to him, it was just a matter of time the world would bow down before him.

"Your Excellency, report came that North Korea's campaign was a success. They coveted the States of California, Washington and Oregon. States of America such as Arizona, New Mexico and Texas has been conquered by Southern Russia just a you'd planned."

"Good. Contact the troops, stationed in Virginia."

"As you wish, Your Excellency."

Johann entered the ruined market where he saw a woman, and children cuddled up in a roll. Their daunting eyes never left his malevolent silhouetted figure. He chuckled to all the attention he was receiving. This was how he envisioned it. There, stood an amber obsidian, glowered with orange mystic chakra. The obsidian was half the size of the market when it came crashing through the roof and ceiling, landing on a vender, crushing him to death.

"So I finally found one," he fondled with the crystal orb. "Encase this—make sure it's properly sealed."

The troops bowed. Now he had his chance to observe his captives. Many them were scared out of their wits as he pulled down the American flag and burnt it. The women and children gasped. The women covered their mouths in disbelieve, seeing their nation's flag being defiled. Provoking a response would get him nowhere. Instead, he stalked and encircle the captives like a blood-thirsty tiger eager to pounce on its prey.

'Don't fret my lambs. You all have been cleansed by the corruption this nation's former government system. Embrace the glory of the Zodiac empire. Only shall then, you will be granted eternal peace and prosperity."

This made a little an African-American little-girl broke her mother's embrace of her and pointed at the Nazi lead without so much of a fear. The girls tried to respond, but her voice box has been damage from the brutality by the hands of the German. One of the Nazis motioned the butt end of his rifle, raised it to strike the girl in the back to the head. Johann gestured the man to stand down.

'You lie! You hurt many people!'

Johann blood-lusted eyes glared at the girl; lips curled smiling ardently. He knelt down and placed his hand upon her shoulders. He admired her bravery to speak on the behalf of the American citizens. Her amber eyes held no speck of trepidation, which he was accustomed to see within the eyes of his victims.

'There was a time that the world hasn't been kind to me.' He said in English. 'The moment that my mother gave birth to me, she died and the world was to blame me for her death, starting with my father. Just freshly out of the womb, my father attempted to drown me in a bath tub. A doctor and my mother's midwife had to intervene and save me. Shortly after, my father committed suicide, and I was sent to an orphanage.

'I was treated like someone's piece of trash for now reason. I was an outcast who didn't deserve to be beaten half to death and nearly starved. Could you image the pain that I went through and all I can ask is what did I do to deserve this? I fled the orphanage and lived in the streets as a homeless bum, thieving and pillaging for a living until I was employed by a Jewish shopkeeper.

'… where I thought, I found love for the first time in my life when I befriended the shopkeeper's daughter. She was the only soul on this planet that actually showed me kindness. But that kindness was a facade. She had a thing for a bully, and his gang used to terrorize me. That was a notion came to me. Why endure harsh treatment when you can have anything that you want?

'Not surprising that she didn't want me... I take what I wanted.'

'You disreputable monster!'

Said another woman. Johann never turned to face her, but kept on chuckling, intimidating the girl to break her resolve. 'That was what she called me... a monster.' The specks before the girls eyes showed the phobia in them. She shuddered. 'You know what I did next heh?' His face seemed to move closer to the girl. 'I snapped that elegantly, slender neck of hers as I squeezed the life out of her.'

The women and children locked at him as, he'd grown a second head and were weeping, much to his amusement. Let fear control their miserable and pitiful lives. He thought.

'Now you have experienced my world first hand, a lesson that I've learned over the years. The strong shall prevail and take what they want til their hearts content to, while the weak will bow down to their masters, the survivor of the fittest hoard such higly compensation beyond their wildest dream. Your government failed to protect you. Your precious Iron Man has gone fishing or perhaps his ghost lingers here." He said it sarcastically.

'Iron Man is not dead.' The girl murmured. 'I do not believe in ghosts. He will come, mister and you are going to be a sorry.'

The children began to join in with her, taunting Iron Man's name. Even the women and mothers had no restraint against the children cheering. He slowly backed away from the girl and carefully notion his war band not to strike the captives because they seemed tempted. Instead, a sinister smiled was planted across his face, concealed behind the veil.

'You don't believe in ghosts? I served my mentor and predecessor Adolf Hitler in the previous war. I should have been long before dead. I'm nothing but a ghost from the past!'

In one swiftly motioned, he'd torn the veil from his face and lifted his hood. His skinless head was present. As usually, nothing but his dried flayed flesh remained on his skull, which earned him the sobriquet "the Red Skull."

'You best start believe-in ghost stories, young lady."

The girl screamed and soon followed the captives.

* * *

**Author's comments: How do you guys like the Naruto and Marvel universe so far? I know you guys must be flustered with the Odin X Yagura pairing. Sorry, but it had to be done to make this crossover happen. And this is the second out of three stories. This is also the third story of the NaruSakuHina family series. I've hand picked Red Skull and Loki to represent the antagonists of the Marvel Universe because these two have a lot more in common with Naruto. For instance, you all just read that Johann's background of him being an orphan and was terrible mistreated like Naruto, during childhood. Although, I don't think, it's this worse in the canon. **

**Loki's character is not directed toward Naruto but another Marvel Character and Superhero Thor Odinsson, that will feature later in this story. Loki and Thor's relation is very similar to Naruto and Sasuke's. The person that they cherished as a brother has gone rogue to the dark side. Well, you pretty much get the picture. **

**I originally planned this story to end the NSH family series, but I was so impressed on the Avengers film that I was inspired to extend the NSH to its fourth story. It all depends upon the success of this story. I will be looking for the minimum of 200 reviews to call this story a success. As for the Naruto Birthday Bash bonus NSH chapter, by peoples' choice, I couldn't finish it completely. I wanted to add more and explore more of their intimate emotions more. Thanks to plot holes, that won't be happening. And since the bonus chapter is short, I've decided to add up to this chapter.**

**The unfinished bonus chapter is a spin off, meaning its irrelevant to the rest of the story. NaruSakuHina fans... enjoy and happy birthday Naruto. He's now 22 years old in this story^_^**

* * *

**Naruto Birthday Bash Second Annual **

Malibu California—Stark Mansion

~~**Lemon Warning~~**

There they stood, swaying their hips. He could not believe as he laid on the luxurious airbed. Naruto smacked his lips, eyes burning profoundly into their nudity, delicious flesh. Sakura and Hinata wore nothing but black g-strings and net thigh highs. The bulged within his trousers were evident that his erection was apparent. Moaning in pure ecstasy, Naruto found himself sandwiched between his spouses.

"You like this, birthday boy?" Sakura fondled with her sister-wife's tits as she took one of Hinata's nipples in her mouth and gently suckled it. Sakura winked at him while doing this, by Kami, he nearly orgasm. To his displeasure, the ladies involute off him and positioned themselves on the opposite side on the bed, only to seduce him once again. He'd watched as his wives stationed themselves in a sexy 69er posture, lapping their clits.

"Oh fuck yah!" Naruto moaned.

He was not really fond of jerking off himself. He usually left it to his wives to stroke him with satisfaction. He was near his limit. He had enough, breaking the 69er intimacy between his wives and brought them to his chest. His hot husky breath trickled down the nape of their necks. The ladies giggled. He sampled their moisten lips with their honeyed nectar juices.

Naruto groaned as his wives licked the side of his cheeks, forcing their tongues into his mouth. A three-way battle, he thought. While they continued to kiss his cheeks, he took turns suckling their nipples. The ladies jolted. He chuckled to the amount of pleasure that he was giving them. He lied down horizontally, as the sexy ladies bent over, their ass within his face.

He smacked his lips. "Oh shit-tt-t!" Sakura took his member into her mouth. He buried his lips into her hot juicy, pussy while he played with Hinata's other puss. Hinata yelped. She took turns sucking him. Naruto's eyes gyrated into the back of his head, roaring like a lion. He was on cloud nine. These gals knew how to pleasure him good. His tongued alternated to each pussy and his thumbs worked the clitoris the same time, making them moaned.

His body felt like it was on fire. The suction of his member made him jittery. He increased the pace of his ministrations, tonguing their pussies. Hinata wailed as he inserted two fingers inside her and started stroking her, in and out. Her lips formed in a straight line, meaning she was in pain. Her Byakugan had seen his reaction, and she beamed, encouraging him to finger fuck her.

Naruto was starting to pant. He was not the same rutting stallion without Kurama's stamina and virility. Hinata was the first gal he penetrated with his penis. She sat on his lap, working her hips. She let out a beautiful whimper as she arched her back backwards. Naruto smirked at her blushed, reddened cheeks, sucking in air while air teeth were gritted. She cried out his name seductively while she increased her hips.

Sakura snaked her arms around Naruto's torso, hands clinging to Hinata's teats, twisting them while she nibbled Naruto's neck, sucking on it. Hinata cried out Naruto and Sakura's name in blissful unison. "I'm cumming!" Naruto roared as he squirted his seeds into her womb, painted her inner walls white. Naruto nearly faded out. "Now it's your turn my lovely Cherry Blossom." He laughed and winked seductively, recovering from his previous orgasm.

Sakura chuckled, "How do you want it, birthday boy?" She winked sensually.

"How about I fuck my pink vixen doggy style?"

"That's more like it," she jested wantonly.

She was on her knees and bent over. Naruto mounted her from behind and probed his swollen phallus through her womanhood. Sakura sucked in oxygen, flushing her face against a pillow, whimpering. Naruto leaned over and took turns blowing and nibbling her right ear, send tingles spiraling down her back.

"Fuck me harder! HARDER!"

Naruto slammed into her with an incredible speed. She cried out her name. Naruto growled, gritting his teeth as Hinata slipped behind them. Her tongue began trouncing their juices off their merged groin and pelvis area. "That it Hinata-chan. ahh!" She took his testicle in her mother and gently suckled it, working her thumb into her swollen puss. Sakura whimpered by the pleasure of her two hole being ministered at the same time.

"I think I'm about to reach my peak!"

"Do-i-it!" she screeched.

"Fuck..."

His hot seamen squirted directly into her womb. Sakura bit her lip down from crying out. By Kami, Naruto's nine inch was too much for her. She could barely feel his balls, slapping against her buttocks the way his does with Hinata, which was one of the two she envied Hinata about. Hinata had no problem, taking the length of his phallus down her throat while Sakura would start gagging 75% on her husband's cock down her throat.

"That was good."

He took both under the bed covers, sweating from their sweet love making. Hinata cupped his chin a gave him a kiss. He could taste the aftermath of his and Sakura's climax off her swollen lips. Sakura snuggled against him, burring her face on the nape of his neck.

"Happy birthday, Naruto," Sakura muttered.

"Thank you ladies."

A sound of a missile was heard beyond the window. An apparition suddenly crashed through the ceiling the ceiling of their bedroom. The three scooted in a bundled, gaping at Iron Man, recovering from a fall. Sakura and Hinata bawled panicky and flushed their exposed chests against Naruto's back. Naruto looked on with amusement, but slightly exasperated with the interruption.

"Hey pipsqueak! Fun's over! Schmidt and his Nazi are on their way here."

Naruto yawned, "But-but is my birthday," he whined.

"Dress up now and I'll meet you at Long beach," then he glanced at the pretty ladies behind and smile gleefully. "Hey... when do I get my turn?" He joked then flew through the opening of the ceiling, and he was gone, never bothered to see the reaction on their faces.

"Ladies, remind me to _kill him_ after all this is over."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~~Tony's Point of View~~

**M**_y name is Tony Stark. I am an American billionaire playboy. I inherited my father's company—Stark Industry at a very young due to my parents' death from a car crash incident. I love to drink my booze. I swivel and rut when time seems opportunistic. There were times that I seemed to be on cloud nine. That was until my visit to South Korea—my ass ended up being in a meet grinder. Not really particularly... but the shrapnel is threatening to pierce my heart. Ho Yinsen saved my life by mounting an electromagnetic into my chest. _

_I could develop my first Mark 1 suit. Hell... I went Rambo. I was like a Viking berserker, massacring my way out of captivity. I returned to America—my home-town Malibu California. There, I professed Stark Industry no longer a weapon's manufacturing company. People were indignant, in due time, had gotten over the fiasco. I laid low and started developing my Mark II and III Iron Man suits._

_Hilariously, my country denounced me for my company's entanglement with North Korea, double dealing weapons. The very same weapons were responsible for the death of American and South Korean soldiers not to mention my captivity. It was atrocious, nevertheless, to find the culprit to my CEO and my father's best friend, and like a second father to me... Obadiah Stane._

_When I stalked him down in the heart of Japan, all he has to say to me that he was doing it for my own good. The vexing part of it that he was able to salvage parts from my Mark III suit, which he calls it the Iron Monger. How preposterous. I was in the middle of a smack-down when I was blinded by a ray. Next thing I knew, I wasn't in Tokyo. However, Stane's minions were attacking the village._

_I help the locals subdued them, but my fight was with Obadiah wasn't over. It ended with a quick death... my Unibeam unintentionally fused with a wind elemental attack, obliterating Iron Monger. Obadiah was culminated, but my attack swallowed and gobbled me and spat me out into the monument faces of unrecognizable men and a woman. I've woken up several hours later, confronted by two hot babes that were married on the same day._

_Their husband was furious with me. First, I though he got the wrong impression that I was hitting on his ladies, but he accused me of collaborating with a guy I've never met in my life, not to mention that the pipsqueak had the audacity to plant his wretched lips on me. I was thrown into prison and interrogated by a muscular, dark tanned scare-faced baldy. Before the physical, torture could be commenced, they called ina blonde female._

_She was very comely. She could read my mind. Don't ask me how she did. Such things are trivial, because the next morning, I was free by the blonde in the white gown that over laps a black and orange jumpsuit. There were red flame designs from the bottom of the gown. He wears a black bandana with a metallic, covering the forehead that has a leaf emblem engraved on it._

_He reached out with his hand. I was first ambiguous on his intentions. Mortified, I shook his hand and returned the greeting in Japanese. He believed my story that I was from another world and dimension. He introduced himself as Uzumaki Naruto, which in the western world or English language, it would be spelled or pronounced as Naruto Uzumaki. Japanese surnames are always pronounced and written first before the first name._

_My eyes were astrayed as watermelons. My guffawing nearly escaped my lips. Who would name their son "Fishcake"? Better I son cheeseburger and daughter strawberry if I ever have any. His surname was very crafty "Whirlpool" _

_I introduced myself in the English accent, but pronouncing my surname first traditionally. I was not surprised that he had a difficult time saying the long English vowel sound "Ar". Japanese formal language, the sounds "Ar", "Er" and "Ur" normally do not appear in the language. Instead, the three sounds would be replaced with the long a sound "Ah", which is very common in Japanese; for instance: Baka has the sound "Bah". Ramen has the sound "Rah"._

_Instead of having the "Ar" sound in my surname name, Naruto pronounced it as Stak instead of Stark. Normal circumstances, the formal greeting English words such as mister would have been pronounced as mistah... you get the logic. _

_For a year, I lived with Naruto and his people and began to learn their way of life in exchange that I told him much about my world. I also learned that never judged a woman by their appearance as I've been mistakable done with one of Naruto's wives—the pink hair lady—Sakura Haruno. She could parcel a punch that could raze an entire mountain range... nothing I ever experienced. She has zero tolerance for perverts and womanizer such as myself. _

_The damage that has been inflicted upon the village by Obadiah and his minions... I didn't have the funding and expenses available in this world, so I contributed Naruto's village by constructing a first-generation Arc Reactor. The components and scraps were very scarce. These guys were living in the bronze age in electricity, their computers where first generation—old school, took just half a year to get Jarvas running and fully operation from the ram in my suit. People in this world had never experienced the power of scientific artificial intelligence. _

_My suit was complete. I can finally go home, but had no clue at first. Then Jarvas had scanned the hidden aura from the Tesseract's portal rift that hadn't been completely sealed. That was when Jarvas had zoomed into the rift, and I simply couldn't believe my eyes. It was like watching a horror movie when your guts felt like it was churning and being mangled as Zodiac's robotic battalion was oozing out from the rift like a flock of birds._

_Not too longer, I was informed by Naruto that Akatsuki has been resurrected and has thrown this world into tumult. And it seems Zodiac is aiding them. What I've learned about Akatsuki that their reputation is identical to Zodiac. Both organizations are terrorist factions. And a new war was authenticated by the five Kages of the Shinobi nations. Naruto brought his entire family at the summoning._

_This was a chance to meet the four Kages. They were stoic and vigilant of my presence, not that I blame them. I'm an alien after all *chuckles*. I could work my magic with the lady Kage Mei Terumi. She had such beautiful Auburn hair... such enlarge breasts that I could just berried my face into them. She was just two years younger than me. Unfortunately, the battle reached the summoning._

_Now I'm here, fighting for my life._

~~Tetsu no Kuni ~~

(The second Kage Summit—Shinobi World)

The chase was on. Naruto and his wives were in pursuit of a robotic regiment that had abducted their children. The pursuit took them deep in the heart of forest that was located on the out skirts of the village. Naruto knew that the four Kages would repelled the robotic invasion. They came upon the regiment, sabotaged the first wave.

"They're not here!" Hinata bellowed.

"Keep pushing forward!"

The second wave of drone came swarming from the overgrowth. Naruto's Rassengan demolished his targets. Sakura's super-human strength obliterated her targets in a single stroke. The landscape became barren upon her destructive force. Hinata disabled the drones' cores with her Jyuuken fists, rendering the drone useless scraps of metal.

The third wave of drones was the largest. Naruto knew these drones were literally stalling them. Naruto prepared to go on the offensive wile his wives flanked him. Together, the charged the front lines as if they were possessed by a demon. The numbers continued to increment not matter how many drones had befallen them.

"This isn't working!" Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Just a little further!" Naruto clamoured.

All three were exhausted and comprised in sweat and oil. Naruto's stamina was never the same since Kurama's chakra had been denuded away by Loki. Naruto's Sage Mode was deteriorating. They have been traveling for many kilometers on foot. Hinata knew she lacked the endurance out of the three, Naruto thought, glaring at the three giant robots in a form of a hound.

The drones and the giants blasted them with their laser-guns. However, their uncanny ability and speed made them weaved through the laser blasts. Naruto's Sen-jutsu granted him super-human strength. He heaved the giant mech, and tossed it on top the nearest giant. Both mech were plummeted had an incredible force of Frog Kata. "Shinnaro!" Sakura decked the mech on its cranium, as it went air-born into the three-headed wold mountain.

Hinata guarded their backs. The giant mechs in the crater began to stir. That was when they hear the roars of a jet afterburner. Two Repulsor beams zapped the two mechs. Iron Man swooped down from the heavens as always, boasting his prowess. New rivals always aggravated Naruto; Sakura thought.

She reminisced the feuds and challenges her husband, and former teammate had. Those were the days she was happy when Team 7 still had Sasuke, and he was not a traitor. On the other hand, she was glad that Sasuke went awol, for that, she was able to discern and develop a bond ship with Naruto, eventually led to romance. She dreaded the alternative if Sasuke remained in the village, never seeking power from Orochimaru. At best, she would have become Sasuke's sex slave—never knowing true love from a man.

"Where the heck have you been?" Naruto asked. "You could have been helpful from the beginning!"

"Hey! My first priority is the safety of the civilians. Secondly, I ascertained that your children are aboard an airship that will depart from this world... very shortly."

"Then we have no time to squander!" Sakura curled her fist.

"Easy does it," Tony sighed. "Your children are safe. I believe they are going to be held as random... couldn't get them out without risking detection. Besides, I've planted your husbands three prong kunai in the starboard section of the airships interior. Jarvas will update me when the ship is ready for lift off. "

The woman sighed with relief. Naruto grinned mischievously.

"Well, let's clean house... dattebayo!" His three companions were dumbfounded. "What," he shrugged.

_Naruto is always a Naruto_. Sakura thought.

They fought relentlessly for twenty minutes. Drone and mechs were decimated. Even Naruto was horse playing around, issued Iron Man a challenge. It was short lived when he was lopsidedly decked in the face in a comical way. The way Sakura treated Naruto sometimes as if she were his mother instead of comely and meekly wife.

Suddenly, tremors shook the area. The drones and the rest of the mechs were falling back, heading to the flag airship. This puzzled them at first, but the retreat was made clear that they were evacuating. The dirt vibrated beneath their foot as a massive air craft appeared before their eyes. A purple ripple of a whirling vortex appeared front of the airship. Naruto didn't see any structure this size since his teenager days seeing the Hidden Village in the Clouds structure. It was magnificent.

"Looks like plan-B is now the cohesive course of action."

Iron Man turned around to face the Rokudaime and his wives. They were gone with the wind. "So that's how it works."

"_Sir, is best lest gawking. You will be stranded._"

He scorned, "I was not gawking. I was contemplating the jutsu, overall, its unique and crafty way of transporting oneself or another person, object or thing."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**I**_t seemed like hours ago; Menma thought. Him and his sister were abducted and being held in some room made of metal. Two guards were present at all times. His sisters remained cuddled together like a pinball. His twin sister was easily unnerved, and she was weeping. Several times, the guards bellowed out what it seemed like commands in a different tone of language that was completely incomprehensible. Menma held Mina and Hairi in each arm, being they youngest child of the three, Hiari seemed to show less emotional and more stoic about their abduction and captivity.

That was the way with most Hyuuga's. They appeared mostly an emotionless bunch. Natural circumstances Hiari was never prosperous in having to be embraced and comfort in public eyes. This was not the way of the Hyuuga Clan. To be seen in such a display was dishonorable and considered to be a milksop. A Hyuuga with sentiments had no place in the shinobi world regardless if they were not a sole member of the clan itself.

It was the same fundamentals taught to all cadets from the academy and even before, if you were born and raised in a shinobi clan. Her parents said that never let emotion impair her judgment, or it would bring her misfortune, always embrace emotions when you love someone who is precious to you and balance both. Hinata told her the story about her grandfather Hiashi and granduncle Hizashi.

She couldn't believe that her grandfather was capable of weeping. He was the former clan leader. Her mother taught her a lesson that love could be both divine and bane. It was how you love someone. Despite Hiashi and Hizashi being born in different divisions of the Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi was never the one to condemn his brother. The Hyuuga honor had not prevented Hiashi from loving his brother before his death.

Looking at Menma, her half-brother, he showed her affection on many occasions. She was never treated like an outcast and outsider like she had seen by the children she grew up with. Bastard children or any half borns were often shunned and treated like balderdash, because either they don't share the same mother or father in blood. Her half sister grew closer to her than any other girl. She was glad that she was blessed with half-blooded siblings' love.

The three remained silent and vigilant. That was when they heard a gun shot and people shouting orders beyond the room. Then, there was that eerie moment of silence. The next thing they heard were the horrific screams of soldiers being slaughtered like cattle. They cuddled further inwards, terrified as the guards cocked their assault rifles. They had spoken out in that foreign language, but the language was very obvious, warning them to stay put.

The guards nodded, opening the door half way. The door was severed from its hinges by an unknown brute force. The two guards were pinned underneath the battered door across the room next to the bunk bed. Two shadowy figures shrouded in a malevolently, violet aura, approached them head on. There was no place for them to escape.

* * *

The airship was a war blimp that held the Hokage's children captive. The interior of this was extraordinary. There were stairs, which led to the quarters of the aviators and troops. Sensing his children chakra, Naruto signaled Hinata to scan the room with her Byakugan. It was guarded by two Nazi soldiers, carrying assault rifles. Naruto signaled on the count of three. Sakura cocked her fist as the door was being inaugurated from the other side, and swung it straight into the door.

Sakura's eyes were wide as a watermelon. She never expected to put that much chakra into her punch. Immediately, her thoughts of her children safety could have been in jeopardized. Hinata felt the same way too. They both squeezed their way through the threshold. Their eyes met the dented door that had pinned the lifeless guards against the wall. The children were cuddled up together.

The mothers sighed.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-san!" the children said in unison.

"Oh thank Kami!" Hinata sniffled, gathering her daughter in her arms and kissed Menma on the cheek passionately.

The two twins, likewise, were clasped by Sakura. Each mother took turns, hugging their step children. It never mattered if they never had their step mother's blood. Their stepmother, Sakura Hairi, Hinata Menma and Mina, were like their second mother in the flesh. Each mother was equivalent in every aspect of respect and love. It wouldn't seem right with one of them out of their lives.

Naruto took this opportunity to step in and gave his son a high five. "I'm very proud of you. Not only, that you were looking out for your sisters, but you've shown bravery amongst our enemies."

"Tou-san! It was scary thing happen to me and my sisters."

Naruto smiled and gave him a hug. His cerulean eyes met his eldest daughter wet eyes. He smiled passionately. He would not let the surface fool him. He knew that what she was capable when in infuriated. She not only inherited the hue of his mother's hair, her grandmother. Kushina's lewd temper he believed was passed down to her and perhaps in posses her mother's monstrous temper too.

She's going to be a handful to handle when she reached her teens, he thought. Although, her temper would be a compensation if she could ward off the boys and beat them to a bloody pulp. This thought he snickered at, but this never ruled out the possibility that she may have inherited her mother's fan-girlish, harlot endeavors if ever besotted with a boy. This would bring back painful memories he wished that had never resurfaced.

"Tou-chan—I'm scared." She sniffled.

Naruto kissed Mina on the cheek Mina on the cheek and enfolded her. "Everything is going to be alright." Lastly, his eyes caught a glimpse of Hiari's pretty lavender eyes. She was putting on a fight to control her phobias He admired her for it. The Hyuuga blood flowed through her veins after all. "Come here?" Hiari cried and burred her face in her father's chest. Naruto smile, gathering his two daughters to sit on his lap.

"Naruto-sama!" Hinata said. "More troops are heading our way."

"Take the children."

Naruto peered his head out the door, carefully not to passed the threshold. The moment he'd crocked his head to the right, surveying the hall, ten troops open fired. Naruto shrieked. He had just a split second to move his head of range. He eschewed as the bullets were making vestiges sparks off the metallic threshold and walls. Naruto gestured Sakura to hand him a poison bomb, filled with Shizune's custom-made banes.

Naruto tossed it as it exploded on impact. The hall was filled with a miasma. The soldiers were relapsing, friendly firing out of control. Their mouth was filled with a milky foamed that cascaded down the side of their mouths. They were having a hear-attack. Naruto and his children wore a face masked, which would repel the miasma from being inhaled. Sakura remained behind and watched over the children.

Hinata jabbed a Jyuuken fist into the man's windpipe, instant death. Naruto rammed a Rassengan into the sternum of an another soldier, putting him out of his misery. From there on, it was Tai-jutsu all the way. Hinata landed few more jabs to defenseless soldiers and managed to drop anchor a roundhouse kick to another man's temple. A soldier tried to flank her from her right, thinking that it was her blind spot.

He aimed the fore her head point plank range To his surprised, she grabbed the barrel of the rifle without glancing his way, and pried the rifle out of his hand before he could squeeze the trigger. Hinata used the butt end of the rifle to uppercut the man, leaving him stunned. She pivoted circa and swung the rifle like a baseball bat, connecting the but end of the riffle to another man's head. The same man, with the broken chin, pulled a battle knife from its sheath. The next thing he knew, he felt his heart was on fire. The Byakugan's X-ray vision shown his heart exploded. He coughed out blood as her dropped flat on his belly dead.

Naruto thrown several kunais that found their mark into the throats of his enemies. His Sage Mode reflexes were just as fast as lightning that he was able to skate behind each and slit their throats. He used Frog Kata's on the soldiers who were about to fire upon him. They were bodies went sailing into the up right corner of the buildings with a sickening thud to follow.

"All clear!" Hinata shouted.

The Natural Energy in Naruto's body was depleted. He was back to normal. Sakura and the children quickly came to their side. Menma was starting to defile the body by kicking one of the corpses' head. "Stop that immediately!" Sakura scolded. Unaware of the danger that presented Menma, a soldier had regained conscious, rummaging through his vest and pulled out a revolver and aimed it at the blond toddler's head. Hinata flinched horrifically, "Menma-kun!" Hinata scurried but her husband pushed her aside. The man shouted something in Germanic language with distaste and squeezed the trigger. A booming sound had startled them as Naruto had been shot, while shoving Menma out of the way in time.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Author's Comment: Next coming chapters, I will be introducing Marvel characters. I know this is a setback to all Naruto fans, but it's very essential that I go through it. I could wager that half of Naruto fans are not familiar with Marvel universe. Heck you can count me in as one of those fans lol. Mainly, I want all readers to get familiarize with each of Marvel characters. I should not have a problem with Naruverse. I hope. Fortunately, this means I have half my work cut out for me.**

**That's it for all my rantings. **

**Konoha's Crimson Fox out! Peace!**


End file.
